Dear KHR Fanfiction Authors
by Kawaii Fruits
Summary: This is a series of short letters written by the KHR cast to fanfiction authors about their feelings on the KHR fandom. Rated T for some foul language, no major pairings. In the canon timeline but the characters just so happened to find the KHR fandom. Enjoy!
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters.**

* * *

**Dear KHR Fanfiction Authors,**

Reborn made me check out this fanfiction website, it was really scary! He also made me write this review afterwards so here it goes.

First off I don't acctually stutter that much, only when I get scared. Most people do that! Also I don't think I look like a bunny or a fawn, so why am I always described as one?

I'm also 'paired up' with lots of people, mostly guys, like my friends and Reborn and the Varia and dead people! Only a few of them are actually about me and Kyoko-chan *sniffs*. Even if I did like guys it wouldn't be one of my friends or one of the arcobelano. Don't even get me started on Hibari-san, he's to scary!

I'm really cool in some but I'm usually willingly in the mafia! I've already said I don't want to be in the mafi- HIIIEE! Reborn's holding me at gunpoint! Got to go!

Yours truly,

Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

**A/N** Hi, this is a story I'm writing for mine and your amusement based off the story **Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors **by **23Lalagirlable** with her permission, you should go check it out!

Please don't take anything written here to heart, this is just how I think the KHR cast would react if they somehow found this fandom. If anything you do is written here then don't blame me, blame the KHR cast!

You can request characters you want to see letters from if you want and I'll try my best to write them. This is just a story I'm writing for fun so there won't be regular updates, just when I want to and have time. ;)

Also, the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are supposed to be there, you know how Tsuna is with this stuff and I want it to seem like something he would write.

Hope you liked it, critiques are always welcomed!

Fruity out~


	2. Rokudo Mukuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters.**

* * *

**Dear KHR Fanfiction Authors,**

The arcobaleno told me to check out this 'fandom' as he called it and to say the least, it was _interesting._ Kufufufu~ The most intriguing part was the relationships though.

The most common one I found was with me and Sawada Tsunayoshi. When I said I wanted to posses the Vongola's body you _things _got _creative._ I won't go into details because this is rated T, and that rating wouldn't quite suffice.

I was also put together with the skylark. As the _uke_ no less! I despise the man and we fight every time we see each other. I personally don't see that as a way to show affection. Even if I had any attraction towards him I would obviously be seme. That's just an obvious fact in itself.

As for the other guardians I hardly interact with them. How could I possibly be in a relationship with them?

Sadly, my dear Chrome is also a part of this madness. I care for Chrome and she is my vessel but no more than that. Besides, she looks up to me in admiration, not lust if for some reason you couldn't tell.

The last relationship that stood out was me and _Byakuran_ of all people! Not to mention I was the uke again. I think the reason for my dislike towards him is obvious so I'm not going into _that._

Obviously, all of you authors are idiots who don't know how to write a good story. Have fun trying to get out of hell like I did.

Yours truly,

Rokudo Mukuro

P.S. Whoever started my nickname as 'the pineapple' will die a slow and painful death along with all those that use it.

P.P.S. The creator's will still be slower.

* * *

**A/N** Double update, woot woot! Sorry if the letter weren't that funny yet, these weren't very amusing characters but they'll be coming up! Here's the anonymous reply:

mrunicornshipy: Mmm, a cookie! Is it oatmeal raisin? *takes bite* Hm, no it's chocolate chip but that's just as good! Here's Mukuro like you asked ;)

Critiques are always welcome!

Fruity out~


	3. Gokudera Hayato

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters.**

* * *

**Dear KHR Fanfiction Authors,**

How dare you disrespect the tenth! None of those bastards are even close to being worthy enough to date the tenth! Well, I guess the acrobaleno could protect him… Even so, they wouldn't give the tenth nearly the respect he deserves! Not Haru either, she might respect him but she wouldn't give him nearly any protection. Not that I'm saying the tenth is weak! He's very strong, but it never hurt to have some extra protection incase you let your guard down.

About Haru, why am I paired up with her lately?! She's weak and can be as annoying as hell, I'd rather date the baseball idiot. Wait, did I just write that? Shit, this is ink!

What's with pairing me up with the baseball idiot anyways?! He's also annoying and can be oblivious as hell. And what's with me being bottom, I'll blow you up!

As for pairing me up with the tenth I'm not nearly worthy enough! Although I might be a better choice than the other idiots, tenth deserves an angle fallen from heaven itself. the other gaurdians are too destructive and trouble the tenth too much. The acrobaleno would be a little better. The Varia though, I will not allow it to ever happen! They would tear him apart, the cold-hearted, vicious bastards!

I don't think that some of your fantasies are even humanly possible, physically and mentally. Little do most people know, but I'm not actually that flexible!

Yours truly,

Gokudera Hayato

* * *

**A/N** Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I made a few changes in the first two chapters, thanks to Unsatisfied-Gluttony, Orithyea, and guest for pointing some things out! Here's the anonymous reply:

Guest: -nods sagely- Very, very true. My favorite pairing is actually 8059(if I didn't let that show). Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't know that. XD

Critiques are always welcome!

Fruity out~


End file.
